


When a Scholarship isn't Enough

by Herewithstupid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, CURSED FIC, Cock Warming, Denied orgasm, Embarrassment, Financial dependence, Fingering, Henry Laurens founding father of daddy issues, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hints of incestual feelings by Henry, Humiliation, M/M, Modern AU, Power Dynamics, Sex on a Call, Sugar daddy I guess?, Unintentional incest fantasies by Alex, just daddy issues everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herewithstupid/pseuds/Herewithstupid
Summary: "When the class had emptied out, and it had just been the two of them left, he had expected to be scolded. Reproached and reprimanded for daring to question the man's authority in front of their class.Which… to be fair. He was.But never in a million years would he have expectedthisdynamic between them. "Alexander Hamilton knew his writing scholarship was hardly enough to cover his costs at Kings College- and after a semester of working a job while attending school, he begins to consider that his high-hopes of finishing college early may be an impossibility. How fortunate then that in that first semester, he catches the attention of guest lecturer Senator Laurens.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Henry Laurens (1723-1792), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	When a Scholarship isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_deer_friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday My_Deer_Friend, you twisted fuck. At least I'll be going to hell in good company.

The minute after he knocked seemed to stretch for a small eternity, shifting from one foot to the other as he waited, half suspecting he was being made to do so solely to prove a point. 

The arched eyebrow that greeted him when the door was opened only confirmed that thought. “Alexander. How nice of you to join me,” the man said cooly. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“I’m only ten minutes late,” Alex immediately tried to defend himself- despite knowing from experience, there was no point. “The subways were packed and running late-”

“What have I told you about excuses?” 

The curt dismissal immediately made his cheeks flush, and he found himself breaking eye contact. “Excuses are a crutch for men with poor planning,” he muttered, before looking back up and adding, “Sir.”

The way the man’s eyes- Henry’s -slid over him, made him want to fidget. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his posture straight, painfully aware of his hands at his sides and wanting to clasp them behind his back, but knowing moving them at this point would only show his discomfort. Then a smirk just barely curved the side of Henry’s mouth. “I suppose there are times that you _do_ pay attention,” he hummed, before stepping to the side. 

Recognizing the clear invitation, he forced himself to enter, heartbeat already beginning to race as he walked further into the lion’s den. The sound of the lock sliding into place seemed to echo in the room. 

This dynamic, this arrangement, with Henry, hadn’t been a planned thing. Far from it in fact.

When Alex had heard that their speaker for the class would be the Republican senator, he could only assume he would spend half of the class suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at whatever backwards red-neck views would be dropped throughout the guest lecture. In fact, he had even spent the day before the class reviewing the man's voting records and policies with the intent of being ready to offer a counterpoint if he was given the chance. 

The composure the man had exuded in his few photos had been _nothing_ compared to his presence in person however. It was a tangible weight in the air- something Alex, who naturally had sat in the front row, had felt settle over them like a storm cloud. 

Senator Laurens hadn’t given him a second look until halfway through the class when he had first raised his hand, and even then, the look in itself was dismissive. “Questions can wait until the end.”

Alex didn’t lower his hand, not ready to be brushed off. “I don’t have a question.”

Finally, the senator’s eyes returned to him. This time they stayed. “Oh?” 

“Just a moment ago, you spoke of maintaining American’s voices in determining the future of their country. That your goals involved making sure that those who vote were truly citizens, and the steps you and your colleagues were taking to ensure that,” Alex was amazed his voice didn’t falter under the cold stare. He almost found himself wishing to be ignored again. “Yet months ago, voters of your home state were complaining of voting sites being closed down before the midterm elections. Primarily in densely populated blue districts. So I suppose if I did have a question, I’d ask how you justify actions that directly go against values you say you stand for?”

A hush fell over the room so encompassing that he was sure he could have heard a pin drop. After a moment, their professor was standing. “Mr. Hamilton, now is hardly the time-”

“It’s alright, Dr. Cooper.” The senator interrupted. Not once did the man break eye contact with Alex. There was something new there now, something that Alex couldn’t read. Curiosity? Intrigue? Something scrutinizing and heated that peeled away at Alex in a way that left him feeling bared and exposed. “This is hardly the first time I’ve had someone speak out of turn.”

He felt his cheeks flush hotly at the words, the indignation of being talked about like he wasn’t even there. What little victory he had felt in identifying the clear hypocrisy shrivelled in the light of being regarded as an insolent child. 

A slight smirk curled up the corner of the senators lips, a glint of amusement at what he saw. “Mr. Hamilton, was it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _sir,”_ Senator Laurens took a deliberate step forward, a hand coming to rest at the edge of the table in front of Alexander. “You may disagree with my views- but if you want to actually discuss them, you will respect me.” There was a moment as the expectation was allowed to sink in, before continuing, “Do you understand, Mr. Hamilton?”

His hands tightened into fists under his desk, digging into his thighs as his jaw clenched. “Yes,” he grit out. “I understand. _Sir.”_

There were a few moments of silence that passed between them- before the senator chuckled. “Better. Meet me after class, Mr. Hamilton. You and I have much to talk about.”

When the class had emptied out, and it had just been the two of them left, he had expected to be scolded. Reproached and reprimanded for daring to question the man's authority in front of their class.

Which… to be fair. He was. 

But never in a million years would he have expected _this_ dynamic between them. 

Alex _felt_ the senator’s approach as he stood at stiff attention in the center of the hotel room. 

“Well?” 

His heart beat faster, more frantically in his chest, as though trying to flee the situation. But this- everything about this -was not new, and if he hadn’t listened to that voice in the back of his mind the first time when it told him just how fucked _up_ this entire arrangement was, he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.

Loosening his tie somehow only made the breath catch in his throat more, but he kept his eyes ahead as he began to peel away the layers of clothes. All the while he could feel the approving gaze behind him- so steady that every brush of his own fingers as he stripped felt as though it belonged to Henry. As though each touch, and each article of clothing taken away from him, further reaffirmed who was truly directing this. 

There was an approving hum from behind him when he stood bared. He fought the urge to cover himself- instead focusing on the hair that rose on the back of his neck under the scrutinizing inspection. The silence, the stillness, suspense, all served to heighten the desperate itch that had begun to crawl under his skin the moment he had received the text from Henry with nothing more than a hotel name, room number, and time. 

He nearly jumped at the brush along exposed skin. A single finger that traced up from his shoulder before coming to a rest at the junction between collarbone and neck, atop the sucked, purpling bruise. “I see you’ve been giving yourself time for extracurriculars.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And I trust you use protection, correct?”

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot,” Alex regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, a finger turning into a full hand around his throat, pulling him back against the man's chest. 

“You’re treading dangerous waters tonight, Alexander,” Henry’s warning was low and firm, silencing him in a heartbeat. Not because he was truly being choked- the grip was not harsh. There was power there, but controlled power, resting menacingly over his windpipe as thumb and forefinger tightened almost imperceptibly along his pulse. Within moments his vision swam, knees weak and face hot, the smell of leather, cigar smoke and cologne almost overwhelming this close…

The pressure eased, and Alex’s breath hitched as blood rushed back to his head with dizzying warmth. He was more heavily leaning against Henry now, hand still resting over his throat in silent reminder. “I’m sorry,” He breathed. 

There was a hum, and Alex shivered as Henry’s hand shifted, thumb slowly tracing the line of his jaw. “No, you’re not,” the murmur sent a cold shiver washing down his spine, and a contrary rush of heat to other places. “But you will be. Be patient, my dear boy.”

He swallowed, the weight of the senators hand on his throat letting him feel the slide of his Adam's apple up, and then down. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” The hand left his throat, running down to come to rest possessively on his hip. “Go on then. You know your place.”

There were rules that came with this. Certain expectations. Henry claimed that routine and familiarity were important- as though suggesting a regular sleeping schedule, rather than this twisted exchange of theirs. 

The hotel, the type of room, was always the same, which meant that the hotel-provided desk was in the same place as it always was. Nothing special despite the price one night here must have cost the senator. But a few faltering steps later, he was sinking gratefully to his knees, fighting not to press and grind his hands into his lap where he was already _achingly_ hard. 

Henry approached with a more leisurely pace- still fully dressed, protected in clothes while Alex had none -and slid the chair out from the desk so he could sit. “You’ve already sent your expense type-ups and report?”

The senator’s left hand came to rest on top of his head, petting slowly as one might a loyal dog. 

Alex _always_ sat on the left hand side.

“Yes, sir.”

He focused on trying not to fidget as Henry ignored him, opening the laptop that had been asleep and typing in the password. Alex had kept his hair down since that seemed to be the man's preference, and fingers carded through the strands in thoughtless possession. A seemingly gentle gesture twisted into something demeaning and objectifying.

When Henry’s legs spread, Alex hesitated at the silent order, before crawling underneath the desk and shuffling into a kneel between them. It would have been low for anyone else, but Alex only had to duck slightly. He dug his nails into the skin of his upper thighs as he waited. 

Seconds stretched into minutes however, impatience crawling through his veins. The senator continued to work above him, for all intents and purposes seeming uninterested, a stark contrast to the need that was simmering low in his gut and threatening to boil over. Was he supposed to be begging? Or was this another test in patience? Of being able to wait? This was the first time Henry hadn’t simply _offered_ himself to Alex. Did he just pull the mans cock out himself? But, no- that couldn’t be right either. The senator always touched _him_. Not the other way around.

As though sensing his distress, the sounds of the keyboard above him stopped. “Well?” Amusement colored the words. “I trust you know what to do by now.”

That was all the permission that Alex needed. He reached up, hesitating before beginning to undo the front of the pants, need thrumming through him as he pulled free the already half-hard length. 

He still remembered the indignant shame. The outrage of being put in such a position the first time. The embarrassment of kneeling before Henry while the man looked over a list of expenses that meant the difference between Alex graduating in three years or six years. Costs that were likely nothing more than pocket change for the senator. 

Those feelings hadn’t disappeared. They had simply… changed.

Because for all the ways he hated this thing between them- he couldn’t imagine going without it now. Not with five classes and the unpaid internship he had managed to get his hands on (something to set him up with the connections he would need when out of college). Even if he was to deny just how turned on this actually made him, there was no denying the calm that it brought him. The reassurance. When everything around him felt like a storm raging out of control, Henry was the stone that he could turn to. Whether it be through a commanding hand upon his shoulder, or the weight of the man's cock heavy on his tongue. 

Henry’s hand returned to rest on top of his head with a pleased hum. It was not enough to push him down, but just the presence of the directive was enough to ease that anxiety that had been buzzing in the back of his mind for days now. Calming in its steadiness. A soothing balm. 

Alex wasn’t sure how much time passed as he kneeled there. The only thing he cared for was the repose that came with his aching muscles and jaw. The slow burn that smoldered and settled into warm embers along his limbs and his mind. Turning into something less like a fire and more like the sensation of being wrapped in blankets on cold winter days- fuzzy and peaceful and almost balancing the fine line of wakefulness and sleep. 

At some point, the noise above him stopped, and he could feel when he became the sole focus of the senators attention. The interest that grew and swelled between his lips, sliding deeper down his throat, causing him to shift and swallow to try to accommodate the size as breathing became increasingly more difficult. 

“Good boy,” Henry murmured down to him fondly as Alex managed to successfully suppress the urge to gag. The hand slid down, along the side of his face in a deceptively kind touch, then tracing down along the distorted front of his throat. 

Henry’s foot tapped once against the inside of his knee, and he groaned at the stretching ache of his inner thighs as he reluctantly widened the stance of his kneel. The senator hadn’t even taken off his shoes. A rich leather, finely crafted and simple to the eye, yet likely worth more than two or three of Alex’s textbooks put together, ran along the inside of his thighs, inching maddeningly closer. The soft brush of the side of the leather against his arousal was almost enough to make his hips jerk forward in an attempt to chase the touch. 

“Despite your lateness, Alexander, you seem quite wanton today,” Henry observed. “Perhaps you should introduce me to whoever left that schoolyard hickey on your neck. Offer them some suggestions. Wouldn’t want you acting out now because you’re not getting what you need.”

Oh _god_ and just that visual alone was enough to make him whimper. The memory of his roommate (now roommate with _benefits)_ was still fresh in his mind from that morning- recent enough to imagine in vivid detail. Of clinging to strong shoulders, hungry lips on his own while Alex rode him with a fevered fervor. Of roaming, almost reverential hands stroking up his sides and squeezing at his thighs as Alex dragged groans of appreciation out of him

And just as vividly, he could imagine Henry’s low chuckle behind him, a finger tracing up his spine threateningly. 

_“You need to slow him down, my boy,”_ Henry would murmur, palm coming to rest on the nape of Alex’s neck heavily, stopping his momentum and leaving him whining for more. _“Our dear Alexander has no patience when left to his own devices. You need to rein him in, if you want to truly unlock his potential.”_

Then John would hesitate, would trace little circles over Alex’s hipbone with his thumb before sliding a hand up to follow the senator’s instruction. Would work together with Henry to completely undo Alex until he was a shaking and shivering mess of nerves and desire trapped between them. John, all eagerness, adoration and passion- tempered with the guiding direction of Henry’s patience, restraint and authority.

The idea of them taking him together- one splitting him open while the other gagged him, choked him on their cock as Henry did at this very moment, was enough to make him keen in need.

“You know better than to speak with your mouth full,” Henry chided. The hand on his head slid off, though Alex didn’t dare pull back until two fingers lightly tapped his jaw in permission. Henry was leaning back in the seat as Alex gasped for air, the barest trace of amusement gleaming in his eyes at the picture he must have made. “Well? Go ahead my boy, I know you always have something to say. Was there something you wanted to ask?”

That leather shoe was still grazing along his cock, though when Alex tried to press further into it, it pulled back knowingly, giving no more than the barest of teasing touches. It was hard to genuinely think of an answer between the lingering fantasies of the two men using him and the barely-there brushes of Henry’s shoe. “Please touch me.”

Henry made an unimpressed noise, shoe sliding now along his inner thigh and the straining lines there. “Anyone can touch you, Alexander. You should know this lesson by now.”

He had to bite his lip at the reprimand, at the implication he had given a wrong answer. He wanted to remind the senator that lessons didn’t generally occur with a college student thirty years their junior kneeling naked under their desk, getting fucked every other week to pay for tuition. But if there was one lesson that he _had_ learned (because that’s exactly what they were, lessons), it was that mouthing off had never helped him get off any faster. 

So instead he wracked his brain, because it wasn’t as simple as just saying what _he_ wanted. The senator wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t travel every other week to New York just to see him, if he didn’t get something from this too. 

“I need guidance,” Alex forced the words out, shame coloring his cheeks red. He _never_ asked for help. He had always prided himself on his survival, his ability to weather any storm, claw his way up from the bottom no matter the odds. Yet, Henry never gave him what he wanted unless he asked. As though he knew the vulnerability of laying bare his needs was more intimate than baring flesh. “I need you to take care of me. _Please,_ sir.” 

He glanced up through eyelashes, head still bowed- and _oh_ the man’s eyes were smoldering now. “Say that again, Alexander,” He ordered, voice such a low gravel it sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. He felt pinned there by the heat of the gaze alone. “And look me in the eye properly this time.”

His cock twitched, humiliation burning through him, knowing it wasn’t missed. The senator never did. Not now, and not that first time they had been alone, when he had lectured Alex after the class. The memory of Henry going quiet and slowly looking him over in growing understanding- taking in Alex’s flushed cheeks, widened eyes, tight posture, ordering him to stand so that he couldn’t hide the way his pants tented, was nearly enough to make him whimper. “Please take care of me, sir.”

Henry’s hum was so deep, it bordered on the edge of a growl. “Come here, my boy.”

He scrambled to get up, almost hitting his head on the desk in his haste as Henry pat his leg for him to take a seat. The wooden arm of the chair dug into his lower back- but he could barely bring himself to care as Henry touched the inside of his knee in a silent order to spread his legs. 

“Hands on the arm of the chair, Alexander,” The sight of the lube being pulled out from the man’s pocket almost made him dizzy in relief as he obediently grabbed the chair arm he leaned against.

The senator moved slowly- too slowly, as he squeezed lubricant onto his fingers. Far too composed compared to the desperation that felt like it clawed with renewed vigor beneath his skin. Alex whimpered, “ _Sir-”_

“Hush,” Henry finally, _finally,_ lowered those fingers between his legs, and he could have sobbed in relief when two pressed in. As though he knew Alex’s body was still pliable, still relaxed and wanton from just that morning before class. The amusement that curled at the corner of Henry’s lips told him it didn’t go unnoticed. “So eager. One would think it had been weeks rather than a few hours. Is this boy not taking care of you properly?”

“No- I mean, yes,” Alex fumbled, struggling to compose himself enough to speak as steady fingers worked him open, scissoring and spreading. “He’s good. Fuck, he’s amazing, it’s just, he isn’t…”

He didn’t know how to finish it, but the understanding noise from Henry told him he didn’t have to. A third finger worked inside along the first two, and Alex’s head fell back with a moan as they curled in, sparks of pleasure flashing behind his eyes. 

“Well,” it was hard to focus on Henry’s words now. All Alex _could_ do was cling to the arm of the chair and struggle not to writhe off of the strong thigh he was seated on as Henry mercilessly massaged inwards, pulling Alex apart stroke by stroke. All Alex _wanted_ was to grab at his cock leaking onto his stomach- all he _needed_ was a little more, could taste release on the tip of his tongue. “He’ll learn how to handle you with time.”

This time, Alex _did_ sob when the fingers were pulled out of him. “Over the desk now, Alexander.”

Henry had already closed his laptop and moved it out of the way in anticipation, leaving Alex free to force himself onto unsteady legs and bend over, pressing his chest against the warmed wooden top. Henry didn’t stand up right away, and Alex let out a groan as a hand ran possessively along his ass-

It stopped as the sound of Alex’s phone broke the tension between them.

Because that was another rule broken. Henry didn’t take kindly to being interrupted. 

Panic thumped against his chest, the chair behind him creaking as the man stood. It was now completely silent of everything except for the fall of Henry’s footsteps and the shrill ringing as his phone was retrieved from the pocket of his abandoned pants, before returning to him. 

He couldn’t help himself. “I was in a rush here, I forgot, I’m-”

“Go ahead now,” Henry’s tone left no room for argument as the phone was placed next to Alex’s head. “Answer it. It must be important if you left it on while meeting me.” 

Swallowing, but knowing better than to disobey, he shakily took it and glanced at the contact on the screen. _John._ Really? He had to call _now?_ Who the fuck even still called instead of texted?

Begrudgingly though, he couldn't say he was surprised. His roommate was notoriously bad at responding to text messages, and only seemed to use his phone to talk to his father the two or three times a week that the man called. Though John complained about him and how overbearing he could be, it couldn’t be denied that they were closer than he would admit, and those habits built had carried over into how he communicated with others.

Alex reluctantly hit the ‘accept call button’. “Yeah?”

“Hey, wassup? Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” John’s voice came through cheerfully oblivious, sounding almost winded.

He fought the urge to glance behind him, able to _feel_ the weight of the senators gaze on him. “A bit- can you make it quick?”

He jolted when he felt Henry’s hands on him again, nearly missing the sheepish apology. “Sorry- yeah, it’s quick. I was just at the gym and I realized I meant to ask this morning, you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“No, I mean, I don’t have anything planned,” Alex managed to get out, his mind racing. Was John going to ask for a date? They had been fooling around for almost a month now- it hadn’t taken long for them to fall into bed together despite common sense saying you shouldn’t sleep with your roommate. But the both of them had tip-toed around the idea of potentially _more._ Alex, because he wasn’t quite ready to try to explain just _how_ he was paying for his education when his measly writing scholarship definitely wasn’t enough to cover a full ride. And John… well, Alex was pretty sure he wasn’t ‘out of the closet’ with his family yet. “Why?”

Alex stiffened, thoughts grinding to a halt at the firm, slick pressure at his entrance, and he nearly bit through his lower lip to stifle the groan as Henry began to push inside. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner?” John asked innocently over the phone, unaware of the way that Alex was currently being split open. After a second John corrected himself, flustered. “Not like- I mean, not just with me. My dad’s in town and he said I should invite you. I think he wants to make sure you’re not a bad influence or something.”

He made a choked noise as Henry forcefully pushed in the last inch, jolting him forward against the desk. He tried to cover it up with a cough. “Yeah- yeah, sure. I’ll distract your dad so he stops grilling you about your future and shit.”

John gave a guilty laugh. “Okay, yeah, you caught me,” he admitted. “Just maybe try not to talk politics? I’d rather not have you two at each other's throat the whole night.”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck._ John didn’t realize what having his voice in Alex’s ear was even doing for him now- knowing that he was just leaving the gym, probably still hot and sweaty from his workout, shirt clinging to those muscles and those freckled cheeks flushed- all while Henry unforgivingly thrust _over_ and _over_ against that bundle of nerves that made his legs shake and threaten to give from underneath him. As though the man was _trying_ to make him moan and alert whoever was on the other end of the phone to what exactly Alex was doing.

… who was he kidding. That was _exactly_ what Henry was trying to do.

“Sure, sure, whatever you want,” Alex managed to squeeze out, voice strained.

“You okay, Alex?” John asked after a moment, sounding far too concerned for Alex to handle right now. 

Alex had to bite on the knuckle of his other hand to rein in the cry that was almost torn out of him. “I’m fine- look, I gotta go, dinner tomorrow is fine, alright?”

John was hesitating and Alex wanted to scream because now was _not_ the time for the man to be worried. “Okay. I’ll see you when you get back.”

He managed to squeeze out a ‘yeah’, before finally ending the call, shakily shutting off his phone before he let it drop onto the desk. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. 

Henry had slowed his thrusts now- pressing in with languid, torturously slow movements whose only purpose must have been to drive Alex insane with need. “Three times you’ve broken our rules, tonight, Alexander,” a hand rested heavily on his lower back, fingers splayed as though the skin beneath it belonged to him. “Here I thought we were making progress with your behavior.”

Alex couldn’t help but try. “I didn’t mean to-”

His attempt at a plea was cut off with a forceful thrust, the man all but shoving him into the sharp edge of the desk. “If I wanted your justifications, I would ask for them. How about instead you tell me how you’ve let me down tonight.”

And _oh_ if that didn’t light a whole new desperation in the pit of his stomach. One that he could only identify because of the times John had confessed to him over one too many beers of his guilt and desire to make his father proud of him. A crushing fear of being a _failure,_ of letting Henry down. 

He had feared failing others before. But never quite in the same way that Henry inspired. 

“I was late,” he whimpered, pressing his forehead into the desk. “I should have left earlier. I was being inconsiderate of your time, sir.”

Henry didn’t say anything, keeping a steady, languid rhythm to the rolling motion of his hips as he used Alex. The only sign he wanted him to continue was the hand on his back, and the way his two fingers tapped twice. 

“I spoke back to you, when you asked if I was using protection.” Oh and the fact that Henry was an exception to this rule had never been missed by Alex. The senator had made it clear from the start that he expected regular tests on Alex’s part- paid for them without batting an eye, and never questioned receipts for condoms when looking over Alex’s weekly expenses. There were no illusions that only the senator had access to his body. But when Alex gave himself to Henry- he was expected to give _all_ of himself. “I was being insolent, sir.”

This time Alex got a pleased hum, and it couldn’t be coincidence that the slight change in angle allowed Henry to more consistently stroke at that sensitive place inside of him. Alex barely heard him over the low moan that was dragged from his throat. “Go on.”

“I left my phone on.” That first time, once the class had emptied out and it was only the two of them, the first words Henry had spoken to him had been an order to turn his phone off while they had talked. Alex still wasn’t sure why he had obeyed. “If you take the time to meet me, the least I can do is give you my full attention with no distractions. It was disrespectful, sir.”

There was a soft, approving breath from behind Alex. “Perhaps you still have some promise, my dear boy.”

 _Oh_ and the way that endearment, that praise, made his chest swell and his cock twitch, was almost too much. He tried to push himself back, a wild keening noise escaping the back of his throat that sounded as though it belonged more to a wild animal than a man.

The hand on his back turned heavier, keeping him pinned down against the desk. “But lessons don’t stick unless they are accompanied by consequences,” The man murmured, pressing deep and grinding with controlled, circular motions. “So I expect you to stay right there, and work on controlling yourself. You will not come without my permission. Am I understood?”

What? No, that wasn’t fair, Henry couldn’t possibly expect-

 _But he could_ , that second voice in the back of his mind reminded him. Henry could expect whatever he wanted. It was Alex’s job to make it happen. 

His entire body felt tensed and charged like a livewire, balls tight, knees trembling- and all he could do was grit his teeth as tears of frustration prickled at the corners of his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

It took every ounce of self control not to let that overwhelming pleasure inside of him crest over as Henry used him. He clawed at the desk, bit his lip until it bled, buried his hands in his hair and pulled as though the burn of his scalp could possibly distract him from the way Henry was invading every inch of his being. Whether it be the cologne that permeated his nose and filled his mind with images of being forced to kneel at leather armchairs in extravagant studies, or the low growling breaths and huffs of air that made him shudder as though they were breathed directly against his ear, the aching stretch as Henry drove into him _over_ and _over,_ chasing his own release-

Alex didn’t recognize the whimper that escaped him when Henry finally stilled, eyes clenched tightly shut as he focused on the throbbing of the man buried stones-deep inside of him instead of the aching throb of his own neglected length. 

There was a barely audible sigh as Henry pulled out, and Alex shivered at the feeling of release dripping down to run along the seam of his balls. “Good boy.”

The hand remained on his lower back for what felt like hours, but was likely only a few minutes, as Alex’s breathing slowly evened out and his denied orgasm eased back into a white noise at the back of his mind. Only once Henry had deemed him sufficiently calmed down did the hand slide off to instead rest on the desk next to him. 

“Fortunately for you, I’ll be in town for another night.” Alex wearily turned his head, cheek resting against the desk to look up at Henry, not yet able to bring himself to stand up yet. The man had already tucked himself back into his pants, and outside of the barest redness on his cheeks, looked composed and presentable. A disorienting contrast to the wreck Alex knew that he was. “I expect to see you here again at nine. I’m sure that will give you time for your dinner plans, and ample wriggle room for catching a timely subway train.”

It occurred to Alex that he didn’t know what time John’s father had scheduled dinner. It also didn’t matter. If he was forced to choose between the two, he knew which one he would cancel on. “I will. I promise.”

Something almost fond flickered across Henry’s face- something so brief, Alex was almost sure he imagined it. “You can expect your funds in your account in the morning,” Henry reached forward, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and giving a condescending pat on his cheek before pulling away. “Now clean yourself up. I know you have a full day of classes tomorrow- and you need your sleep, if the amount you’ve spent this week on coffee alone is any indication.”

Alex managed to force himself to stand, not pushing away from the desk until he was sure that his legs would get him to the bathroom without giving out halfway. A quick, _very cold_ shower later, he could almost say he felt normal again when he walked out to retrieve his clothes. 

Henry was sitting on the chair once more, a phone held up to his ear as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line, ignoring Alex as he dressed. The man's attention only turned back to him when Alex went to retrieve his cell from where it still lay atop the desk.

“One moment, Jack,” he murmured, before covering the receiving end of the phone with his hand and moving it a few inches away. “One more thing before you go, Alexander.”

Alex’s eyes flickered to the phone momentarily. He knew the name Jack- read it in a few articles where the senator had spoken of the importance of ‘family values’ and his own sons and daughters, though he had never spared much thought about them. He kept his voice quiet just to be sure that they wouldn’t be overheard. “Yes, sir?”

“Do not come until I see you again,” The sharp look Henry gave him silenced any protest that threatened to bubble up. “If you happen to fool around before then, then I expect you to restrain yourself. We’ll revisit your behavior tomorrow and see if you’ve earned a reward then.”

Alex hesitated to agree. John’s eagerness to please would be a challenge even for Alex’s persuasional skills to overcome. Unstoppable force versus immovable object. 

However, an order from Henry was more powerful than either of them. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything.


End file.
